Broken Silence
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "Each step seemed to resound in the air as the guilt shadowed every one of his movements but this was just the start."
1. Chapter 1

I had a weird day reminiscing with my best friend and I came back feeling rather bitter-sweet and couldn't get into working on Paramour/ Reading Broken Lines so I thought I'd write something that captures my mood and thus we have this!

I hope you all like it- please review- let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Broken Silence**

The lights danced of the pavement as the rain continued falling but Greg didn't care about the weather, the lights or the glares he was receiving from the other customers. A cigarette burnt out between his fingers as he took slow drags letting the taste of tobacco settle on his tongue.

Sara was waiting for him. She was always waiting for him.

Tossing the bud to the ground he paused for a few moments to watch as the colour moved against the almost ink black tarmac. Loosening his tie in a quietly debonair way he began walking towards the room finding the key she had slipped into his pocket earlier that day.

Each step seemed to resound in the air as the guilt shadowed every one of his movements but this was just the start.

Not that they would ever speak of the guilt. No words were exchanged between them during these encounters.

They were committing a sin- they were indulging in wrong and use of lexis to illustrate this would only disappoint them both. Sara would find herself surreptitiously removing her wedding ring in the small reception area as she'd hand over the funds in cash for fear of leaving a paper trail. She always took a cab not wanting her car to be seen here of all places. And Greg always came later. They were never together but in the confines of that room.

No one should see. No one should know. Rules they had silently agreed upon.

Greg slipped the key into lock twisting it until the sound of a click entered his ears. He pushed the door open revealing the room he had become familiar with. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her black hair in glossy curls resting on her shoulders. Black lace drawing patterns on her pale skin as her dark eyes invited him in. Without a word Sara got to her feet her hands by her side tempting him to move closer.

He shut the door behind him taking his tie off throwing it onto chair that was placed by the dresser. It was almost as if he could feel her shiver with every one of his movements.

Their eyes met. Greg slowly approached Sara realising there was no need to rush. No one knew. It was just the two of them and this room.

It was as if the air had disappeared into nothingness as they stood inches apart from each other. A strange mood fell between them during these rendezvous; they were sharing a secret. One that could never be heard by another soul and yet when he pressed his lips against hers he expressed so much honesty that it took her breath away every time.

Sara's shaking hands slid his jacket away from his shoulders as his fingers laced through her hair bringing her body against his. They never had to think too much about what they were doing, it all came so naturally. The feel of their fingers tangled together, and their bodies intertwined, were a glimpse of perfection in their eyes.

The orange of the street light shone through the window splashing colour across the bed as the dim lamp in the corner of the room did nothing to illuminating the darkness they had created. Her wedding ring placed on the dresser alongside her usual clothes remained in the shadows. They were just reminders of the life she no longer wanted to live- and for now- they did not matter.

She offered no protest as Greg gently removed one strap of the camisole she was wearing, his hands dusting over her skin with sensitivity. She never offered him anything but her body. He thought with a small sense of defeat as he traced his fingertips on her arms.

Placing one hand firmly on the small of her back he moved them both towards the bed completely removing the lacy garment she was wearing in the process. Sara unbuttoned his shirt wanting to feel his skin against hers as they rediscovered each other since the last time.

Greg's toned form covered hers as she fell back against the mattress arching into him as his lips trailed down her neck. His body felt hot against hers as slithered down her torso his hands on her thighs the skin more than familiar to him.

They had done this so many times.

His tongue moved against her at torturous rhythm the throaty moans escaping her lips as she clutched the thin bedspread, her toes curled as she focused on nothing but him everything else melting away into an insignificant haze. All at once she was overwhelmed by the heat, the rhythm, the incredible sensations he was gifting her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't claw back control.

She was lost. Her defeat rang through the air like sirens.

They were eye to eye again lust darkening their pupils like shadows on the desolate ground on which this hellish motel stood.

Greg moved over her with slow deliberate actions hooking one of her legs around his waist as his eyes focused on hers. Sara melted into his embrace her hands grasping hold of his arms as she lifted her hips to meet each one of his thrusts.

The tension built in the hot, thick air that surrounded them as Sara could feel her whole body let go she stilled holding herself against Greg as her breath caught in her chest, her whole body quivering as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. Greg unravelled soon after his exhausted body remaining over hers as they exchanged breathless kisses their sense ignited and throbbing from their love making.

They remained in the dusky amber light their limbs tangled together as their shared the sound of their heartbeats.

Consistency settled in and Greg pulled himself to his feet as Sara watched him. There was still silence as he dressed. She found it fascinating watching him as he re-winded everything they had done doing up his belt, buttoning his shirt and tucking his tie in his jacket pocket. Becoming the man the rest of the world knew him as.

These moment were always bitter-sweet as their eyes acknowledged that this was goodbye till the next time. Sara would find herself wanting to say something. Greg would find himself wanting to listen. But no words seemed to fit.

Greg placed a gentle kiss on her forehead muttering quietly into her hair

'_See you next week'_

And with that leaving Sara alongside whispers, surrounded by the scent of their sex, he disappeared into the night. He lit another cigarette as he stood outside in the parking lot.

Ending the night in the same position in which he had started.


	2. Chapter 2

I kind of wanted to write some closure for this story so I added this chapter.

I hope you all like it- please review- let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Broken Voices **

Sara stood with a defeated expression as her husband watched her from the other side of the room. He was seated on his favourite arm chair a book resting in his hands as his watched her with a steady gaze.

"I saw you at that motel...I saw him..." Grissom said his voice full of venom as he informed his wife of the fact he knew about her affair.

"You followed me?" Sara asked placing her things down shuffling about her usual routine not being able to read his expression or the sound of his voice. Without thinking Sara found a cigarette placing it between her lips casting her eyes at her husband as she lit it.

"I don't like it when you smoke in the house" He almost growled at her not moving from his place. "You disappear every week...Did you think I wouldn't wonder where you were going?"

"I take tennis lessons" Sara took a drag from her cigarette disregarding him. "I told you I take tennis lessons"

"I followed you because your gym wanted to know whether you wanted to cancel them since you haven't been in three months and I wanted to know what you've been doing these past three months... I didn't expect the answer to be _him_" Grissom shot back attempting to make it clear that Sara could not win this fight- she was the one who had done wrong.

"He has a name" She informed him coldly.

"You want me to say his name? You want me to tell the whole world that you've been screwing around with Greg Sanders?" It was the mention of 'his' name that forced Grissom up from his seat standing face to face with his wife.

"Yes- go ahead- say it as many times as you need to- I've been sleeping with Greg because he was actually here for the last three months... Where were you Gil?" Sara snapped back stepping closer to him the cigarette between her fingers almost forgotten. "So yes- if that's what you need to do, tell everyone"

"Why him? Are you in love with him?" Grissom's voice seemed to soften slightly when he asked the second question.

"No...it's just sex" She shrugged taking a drag from her cigarette as she turned away from him pacing realising that she couldn't honestly answer his question- she couldn't look Grissom in the eye and tell him that she was not in love with Greg.

"I don't believe you" Her husband said flatly.

"You don't have to" another shrug, another drag of her cigarette.

"If you want to be with him then you can go...I won't stop you" Grissom announced the defeat evident in his voice.

"And what... I'm supposed to thank you for letting me out?" Sara sounds exasperated as she turned to face him again watching to see if there were going to be any attempts at trying to save what they had. After all of these years she just wanted him to fight for her- to prove that he had ever wanted her.

But nothing came.

"I don't know what to do Sara..." He sighed.

"Shout at me, hate me. Do something. Don't just tell me to go like the last 12 years meant nothing" Sara demanded wanting to see something- anything from him.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you'll don't love him- that you'll never see him again, never talk to him." He asked her with all the honesty he could muster. "You gave yourself to him Sara- you went there knowing that you were betraying everything we promised each other. We're not going to get the last twelve years back..."

"I'll leave if that's what you want..." Sara finally said her eye focused on the ground.

"I think it'll be for the best" Grissom replied. "I hope he loves you like I should have"

Sara didn't say a word climbing up the stairs blinking away the tears that were stinging her eyes as she began collecting her things from their bedroom. When made her way down the stairs she could see Grissom had returned to his arm chair taking a slow sip from a whiskey tumbler.

"Goodbye Gil" Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper and without waiting for a reply she disappeared out of the door into the night.

With her things in the back of a cab she gave the address for the very place that had been the problem all of this time. She called Greg her heart breaking as she listened to him talk about the movie he'd been watching and concern when as he asked why they were breaking routine. But still he agreed to meet her.

Sara sat on the edge of the bed her suitcase waiting by her side as she took a deep breath knowing that he would walk through that door at any moment. She had attempted to rehearse her goodbye speech but for some reason each time she would find herself completely lost.

Greg swung the door open with a confused expression his eyes automatically going to the suitcase by Sara's said and how she had still not removed her coat. There were tears in her eyes as she attempted to fight back all of the emotion threatening to flood the room.

"What's going on?" Greg's words seemed to hover in the air as they escaped his lips. He wanted to go to her, to wrap her in his arms but these meetings had never been about that. They were never about emotion and now he didn't know what to do.

"I'm leaving Greg. I... I have to go" she muttered "I thought you should know"

Greg thought of a thousand things he could say to her in that moment. They all ran through his mind at an incredible pace mashing together until the only thing he could say was "Why?"

"Because he knows... because I keep doing this to you. I need to go, there's nothing here for me anymore" the tears brimming her eyes spoke differently. they crested over her eyelashes and fell on her trembling hands as he crouched down on the floor before her and took her hands in his so she would look at him.

"I'm still here for you Sara..." He muttered to her. Sara collapsed onto the floor throwing her arms around him her tears on his neck as she sobbed into their embrace.

"What am I supposed to do Greg?" She whimpered slightly showing all of the weakness she had tried so hard to hide.

"Stay with me..." He whispered to her stroking her hair attempting to sooth her.

"I can't stay here..." Sara replied clinging to him- refusing to let go.

"Then run away with me" Greg pulled back looking to her eyes to see just how broken she was not fazed by the tears, the hurt and the heartbreak.

Sara didn't say a word leaning forward her lips meeting Greg's with the most honest kiss she had shared in their three month affair.

The dark clouds that had been following her around seemed to clear from the sky as Sara looked into Greg's eyes realising that he would never stop fighting for her.

**The End **


End file.
